


(not so) fragile tension

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Всё окрашивается причудливо и теряет свои очертания, пока Куроо остаётся невероятно чёткой, будто специально вырисованной яркими контурами — и нежится в ещё дарящих крупицы тепла лучах уходящего дня, уже мешающегося с дуновениями вечера.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	(not so) fragile tension

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/9124170, это мой же аккаунт, с которого я переезжаю сюда.  
> В тексте использованы цитаты из depeche mode — fragile tension и muse — thought contagion в очень вольном изложении.  
> Сомневаюсь, стоит ли мне ставить ООС (ничего нового), так что не злитесь уж, если увидите.  
> За странные шутки извиняться не буду — потому что бокуры без них не бокуры.

Бокуто замирает в очередной раз на пороге комнаты и сама себя корит за участившиеся подвисания. Тут ситуация похуже чем у старющих компьютеров, по паре минут открывавших какую-нибудь бестолковую блестяшку. Вот только у компьютеров такого оправдания не было. На них бесполезно ворчали, особо нервные — отстукивали по столу пальцами, хорошо если не кулаками. А Бокуто бы не осудили — определённо поняли бы, останься хоть искорка здравого восприятия.

По полу льётся и постепенно тает полоса света из окна, а за распахнутыми шторами занимаются и цветут акварельно-бледные закатные огни. Всё окрашивается причудливо и теряет свои очертания, пока Куроо остаётся невероятно чёткой, будто специально вырисованной яркими контурами — и нежится в ещё дарящих крупицы тепла лучах уходящего дня, уже мешающегося с дуновениями вечера. Она то потягивается сладко и по-кошачьи грациозно, то выставляет вперёд руки, любуясь танцами щекочущих бликов, ползущих к плечам, пропадающих в волосах, окутывая их сиянием — только в танец не пускается, лёгкий и воздушный, словно её полупрозрачное домашнее платье, своей эфемерной пастелью незаконно плохо скрывающее чёрное кружево в контрасте со светлой кожей. Куроо жмурится от настойчивости последних солнышек, так трогательно пытающихся выжечь глаза, и на губах у неё застыла улыбка — смесью мягкости и уверенности в собственной безупречности. В этом мгновении весь мир схлопывается и взрывается вновь.

А после наваждение растворяется — Куроо поворачивается и видит неожиданно появившуюся в дверном проёме статую. И смеётся громко и заливисто, приближаясь на пару шагов.

— Земля вызывает Бокуто! Приём! — и её голос вдруг разносится от стен причудливым эхом в пустоте пока что обустроенной лишь по минимуму квартиры.

Эта пустота совершенно не вызывает у них обеих дискомфорта. Скоро она будет заполнена, и вполне возможно, что даже чересчур — зная о непобедимой страсти Бокуто к бесполезной, но незаменимой в интерьере её почерка чепухе. Но пока так чудесно сидеть свободными минутами на блестящем свежестью и отсутствием мельчайших царапинок полу и представлять, предлагать и планировать, как стены затянут дорогие сердцу фотографии, картинки со случайными красивостями и аниме с мангой, и полочки, полочки, полочки, где все те безделушки и поселятся и которые будет каждый раз лениво до невозможного протирать. Мебель покроется подушками всевозможных цветов и форм, и наволочки каких-то из них наверняка украсят вышивки Акааши — она рукоделием успокаивает нервы после встреч с безумным и полным радостного энтузиазма торнадо. А ещё не выветрившийся запах недавнего ремонта сменится ароматными свечками и сухими цветочками — тут уж слабость Куроо.

Да и о чём говорить, о каких пустоте и необжитости, когда с первого взгляда родилось и всё закрепляется и усиливается ощущение дома, который наконец как нужно и с кем нужно.

— С тобой там что натворить умудрились, раз ты в этот раз забыла, как разговаривать? — интересуется Куроо с ухмылкой, так и не получив ответа.

А Бокуто прекрасно до невероятного и полнящего сознание до краёв — у неё вдруг словно глаза открылись на всё-всё-всё, и хочется то ли кричать, то ли шептать самое важное и сокровенное без остановки, пока не сорвутся голос и дыхание. Ну или упаковать с лентой в краткие и ёмкие, но вмещающие счётное множество смыслов, да чтобы ещё место для котиков с мемами осталось, слова.

— Ты такая красивая, — не те вроде, но тоже подходящие за неимением лучшего. — Как с чем там принято сравнивать. С чем тебе нравится.

У Куроо в глазах пляшут искры наследием демонов, и она подпирает пальцами подбородок, будто в задумчивости, а на деле обводит контур — дразняще плавно.

— Мне нравится с твоей дуростью, — она улыбается с пробирающей нежностью. — А тебя значит Амур покусал, кошмар какой.

Бокуто не хочется приплетать к их отношениям какого-то осточертевшего и вульгарного Амура — ну вот зачем он им сдался, когда друг друга достаточно и мало на все сто двадцать и в туманную звёздную бесконечность.

— Меня ты _покусала заражением мысли_.

— Ох, отсылочки мои отсылочки. Я тогда тоже хочу, — подмигивает Куроо и протягивает руку, покачиваясь в подобии ленивого и не претендующего на серьёзность танца. — _Мы не в силах понять это странное наваждение, влекущее нас друг к другу_.

А Бокуто сжимает ладонь и гладит пальцами костяшки, и узнаёт и подхватывает в приглашающую паузу — случайную строчку, подходящую сейчас к моменту:

— _И это головокружительное чувство даёт нам крылья_.

Куроо опускает ей на талию свободную руку, без настойчивости прижимая к себе ближе, чтобы чувствовались тепло дыхания на шее и лёгкие отзвуки сердцебиения, предательски участившегося, и продолжает также невпопад:

— _В наших руках столько важного, а в планах ни капли логики_.

— _В воздухе столько чарующего, и что-то мистическое в наших генах_.

Текст к концу и вовсе превращается в импровизацию на тему, а они так и переступают медленно с ноги на ногу, и Куроо, чуть склонив голову, потирается кончиком носа о щёку Бокуто — только не мурлычет:

— _И ничто не столкнёт нас вниз даже на краю пропасти_.

Последние буквы рушатся и тонут в поцелуе — Бокуто не выдерживает этой прекрасной пытки окутывающим теплом танцем, накрывает чужие мягкие губы, заставляющие гореть и дарящие сохранившие в себе частички уходящего лета. Куроо аккуратно перебирает — или ерошит только сильнее — её растрёпанные буйным ветром, желающим поглотить уже скорее и багряную осень тоже, волосы. Так правильно и стоит всех оставшихся в прошлом сомнений. Они здесь дома и рядом, и могут быть, говорить и делать без стеснений и прикрас — какими есть и какими любится и хочется. И какими, конечно же и без страхов, будутся.

Стены уже плотно довольно окрашены тенью, и фонари начинают зажигаться, заглядывая в окно, но сейчас не до скоротечности заката — всё, до чего есть дело, вообще всё, сосредоточено в Куроо. Её улыбке, взгляде, дыхании, даже том самом белье, ненавистном и заводящем разом. Она открытая и не загораживающаяся от мира за саркастичной иронией и просто неиронично хорошая, какая и есть на деле, — в этом особый шарм и повод для благодарностей мирозданию — за то, что Бокуто, кажется, знает её любую, и теперь снова виснет, разглядывая и впитывая. Может, раз такая романтика витает в воздухе, даже обойдётся без тупых шуток про выход на бой. Куроо тоже смотрит внимательно и пронзительно в замершем моменте.

— Я не собираюсь испаряться, не бойся, — смеётся она.

И притягивает к себе плотнее, доказывая свою осязаемость — Бокуто не может не очнуться от очередного наваждения. Тогда она целует опять, мягче и дольше, оглаживает плечи и ведёт рукой по чуть выступающим позвонкам — чувствует прошедшую лёгкую дрожь, застывшую на кончиках пальцев. У Куроо вздохи становятся громче и глубже и на щеках проступает румянец — даже от такой мелочи. Бокуто касается губами её ключиц, обводит пару шрамов от неловкого общения с мебелью (лучше не спрашивать), рисует неровные узоры на животе и мажет губами по внутренней стороне бедра. И ей, как нелепо, до сих пор страшно каждый раз двигаться дальше. А Куроо же, чуть надломленным голосом, не может не разрядить атмосферу (добавить больше нелепости) своим комментарием:

— Убери уже эти чёртовы колючие трусы, фетишистка недоделанная.

И Бокуто не сдерживает смешок — ну вот надо же было им сойтись именно таким, а другой никто бы не выдержал — то юмор сомнительный в неудачное время, то задумки странные и душевные разговоры в три часа ночи под шоколадки и ситком. Но продолжает из вредности нарочито медленно — не откажешься услышать недовольное шипение ли, пыхтение ли, которое сменится в самый подходящий неожиданностью момент нескромно громким стоном. У Бокуто от этого жар копится до невыносимости внизу живота, почти на пределе просто от того, чтобы слушать несвязно тонущее в — не совсем — чужом удовольствии собственное имя. Просто от того, что Куроо так хорошо.

И, конечно, от того, как она, быстро оправившись, начинает сама творить с ней что-то невероятное и непостижимое — ну или думать, тем более анализировать, просто времени и сил не остаётся. Потому что Куроо занимает всё сознательное и бессознательное — общая распирающая нежность и её пальцы, пускающие разряды самым лёгким прикосновением и взрывающие без остатка контрольным и тело, и душу.

И так прекрасно и уютно не прятаться и не спешить, зная, что местные время и пространство принадлежат им одним всецело и никому больше, лежать в объятиях и таять потихоньку от мягких поглаживаний. Тут Бокуто и понимает, что, пусть банальные и заезженные до невозможности, те самые слова и несут в себе действительно необходимое и достаточное (если достаточность вообще существует).

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит завороженно и на выдохе.

А Куроо хихикает, смотрит прямо в глаза и отвечает:

— Я знаю, милая, — и тянет интригующую паузу. — Знаю. Мы вместе уже пять лет.


End file.
